pingufanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Avenger: A Pingu Movie
Green Avenger: A Pingu Movie (Japanese: グリーン・アヴェンジャー：ピング・ムービー, Hepburn: Gurīn avu~enjā: Pingu mūbī) is an upcoming Swiss-Japanese-British-American-Canadian computer animated film based on the TV series Pingu and it's Japanese spinoff. The film is directed by Naomi Iwata and Nick Herbert, produced by Theresa Plummer-Andrews, Bella Tomlinson, and written by Ueno Kimiko and Tanabe Tanabe. It is produced by Polygon Pictures, Mattel Creations and Sony Pictures Imageworks with participation from NHK and SF DRS and is distributed by Universal Pictures in the US and Sony Pictures internationally Plot Pingu, who has started getting used to life in the big city, starts to miss his friends back in his home settlement, so he decides to call one of his friends to see how they are doing, he decides to call Pingo, who is busy doing some chores back at his own house, when his father gets the call and gives it to him, Pingo has been wondering where Pingu has been all this time and Pingu tells him that he's moved to the city, Pingo takes this to an interesting point and tells all of his friends where Pingu went, and they then decide to go visit him the next day. Meanwhile in the night, when Pingu is in bed, he sees a strange neon dark figure that looked like one of his cousins, he then rubs it off and then goes back to sleep. The next morning, Pingu wakes up to find his friends at his apartment's doorstep, as he invites them in, he tells them about something he saw overnight that looked like something , but they are more interested into what Pingu's been doing in the city, he tells them that he's been trying to help other penguins but somehow often messes up, his friend Robby the Seal tells him not to give up his dreams and to keep trying A few hours later, while Pingu is taking a walk in town to see what other jobs he can try to do, when he then sees the dark figure again, but rubs it off again, he sees the job as being a puppeteer, but he is worried he may screw up as well, so he decides not to, but when he walking around, he ends up encountering the figure MORE COMING SOON Production After the release of Pingu in the City, Polygon announced that a film would be made based on the show, the film's title was announced in late 2017 to be Green Avenger: A Pingu Movie, it was later announced that Universal Pictures acquired US rights to the film, even though Pingu In The City was distributed by Sony Creative in the US. Animation The film was animated in CGI as opposed to Stop Motion or Replacement animation, as Seasons 1-4 and 5-6 used, the animation was provided by Japanese animation studio Polygon Studios and Sony Pictures Imageworks, the film used more HD imagery than the original show. Visuals The film's visual effects were done at Sony Pictures Imageworks in US and Canada Box Office COMING SOON Critical Response COMING SOON Trivia * In the USA, Pingu at the Wedding Party didn't air so viewers would not know about the green penguins. Category:Pingu Category:Films Category:Uncancelled films Category:Uncancelled Films